


please don't take my sunshine away

by bysunandcandlelight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, emily dies for real, emily sings "you are my sunshine" while she is dying so she could comfort jj, ian doyle is mean, im sad, yes i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysunandcandlelight/pseuds/bysunandcandlelight
Summary: After Ian Doyle defeats Emily, JJ holds her during her last moments and Emily sings "You Are My Sunshine" to comfort JJ, just like she always does when JJ is sad.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.
> 
> also, this is available on wattpad at @bysunandcandlight

“Come home, please,” Penelope begged on the other line. “God, Emily, what did you think, that we would just let you walk out of our lives? I am furious at you right now!”

Emily sniffs, her eyes stinging as tears begin to form.

“Then I think about how scared you must be, how you’re in some dark place all alone. But you’re not alone, okay? You are not alone. We are in that dark place with you. We are waving flashlights and calling your name. So if you can see us, come home. If you can’t, then…” Penelope sobs, as does Emily. “ _Then you stay alive. ‘Cause we’re coming_.”

Emily’s heart wrenches as she turns off her phone.

She looks out the window and sees Ian Doyle and his group of men exit the bar. She takes a deep breath before putting in her earplugs and swiftly grabs the rifle and a flash-bang grenade. 

As the men are getting into the car, Emily sneaks up from the side and fires at the windows and tosses the grenade inside. Doyle’s men cough and they fall out the door, gasping for air. Emily walks up to the front of the car, her rifle still held up. Ian was gone.

“Hey,” Emily says to the coughing man. “I only want Doyle, where is Doyle?”

“Right here, love,” a voice comes from behind her. She whips around to see Ian standing behind her with a gun, and before she can process what was happening, she’s on the ground with a searing pain on the side of her stomach.

-

Her head is pounding as she wakes up, taking in her surroundings. Her arms are tied behind her back and her legs are strapped onto the legs of the chair. Her bulletproof vest has been taken off. 

Ian walks up from behind her and places his large hand on her neck.

“Where’s my ring?” he asks.

Emily sighs. 

“I flushed it.”

Ian chuckles, Emily laughs along nervously.

“I spent seven years in hell because of that ring,” Ian begins to unbutton Emily’s shirt. “So now… I’m going to give you another gift, one you won’t get rid of so easily.”

Ian pulls up a cart of tools. 

“A four-leaf clover should be a nice addition to your other tattoos.”

Emily gasps. 

“You still have two, right?”

“Yep, and that’s enough ink, thanks,” Emily remarks sarcastically, trying not to show fear.

Ian laughs. “Ink? North Koreans can’t afford ink.” 

He turns on the machine, a low rumbling echoes in the room.

“No, no. They brand themselves.”

“No,” Emily pleads. Ian presses the pen onto her chest as she groans. 

“The more you fight, the more this will hurt.” Ian continues drawing into her skin, smoke lifting as she screams in pain.

-

The next-- however long it had been-- went by in a blur as Emily was still hopped up on adrenaline. She hears a gun click behind her head.

“Game’s over, love,” Ian smirks. “Time for your last confession.”

Emily’s eyes filled with tears. All she could see was the team-- _her_ team. And JJ, her beautiful JJ. She had to try.

“Take me to where he died,” Emily whispered.

Ian is caught off guard, but takes his finger off the trigger and lowers the gun. He kneels down to untie Emily’s hands and legs from the chair. Emily breathes out shakily. 

-

Back at the precinct, JJ paces across the carpet. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage and she had a fluttering feeling in her stomach. 

“I got it!” Garcia nearly yells.

JJ runs over to Hotch, who is leaning over Penelope, looking at the computer. 

“1518 Adams Street,” Penelope points to the computer screen. 

“I’m coming with you,” JJ says breathlessly.

“Okay. Penelope, send the GPS points to JJ’s phone, let’s go,” Hotch says sternly.

-

Ian kicks Emily in her stomach and she groans, rolling around on the cold floor. 

“You want to hear his last words to me?”

Ian kicks her again, harder. 

Emily gasps for air. “He said, ‘I looked pretty good for a dead kid, didn’t I?’ and then he got on the plane and I never saw him again.”

“He’s alive?” Ian kicks Emily, this time in the ribs. 

“Just because I held a gun to him doesn’t mean I shot him. I only had to make you and the North Koreans believe he was dead.”

Doyle grabs her by the hair and slams her into the brick wall. Emily screams in pain. 

-

“Agent Prentiss is the only friendly in the building,” Hotch ordered. “Rescuing her is our primary objective.”

“Our only advantage here is stealth,” Derek joined in. “Once they know we’re on site, there’s nothing to stop them from killing her. So we keep it quiet until we get to her.”

The team stormed into the building, shooting Doyle’s men from wherever they popped up. JJ could hear Emily and Doyle fighting in another room. 

-

“I beat you, Ian,” Emily chokes him from behind. “I beat you before you even got to North Korea. ‘Cause I gave Declan his life back.”

“I’ll find him,” Ian chokes.

“No, you won’t. Ever since you told me my people had Fahey, I’ve been stalling you.”

The lights cut off and Emily looked up, Doyle takes advantage and throws her on top of a table. Emily picks up the broken table leg and hits Ian across his face, blood starting to spill out of his mouth. Ian wrestles the table leg out of Emily’s hands and pierces it into her stomach. Emily groans and collapses on the floor.

“Where is Declan, Emily? Tell me. Tell me,” Doyle pushes the table leg in further.

“No… no.”

A round of gunshots go off. JJ and several other agents make it into the room, but not before Doyle escaped. JJ runs up to Emily.

“I got her! I got her in the south side of the basement, I need a medic!” JJ yells into her earpiece. “Emily.”

“JJ,” Emily groans. 

“Hey, it’s me, you’re gonna be alright. Stay with me, baby.”

JJ lifts Emily’s head, kneeling down and resting Emily against her body.

Emily shakes her head. 

“Let me go.”

“No!” JJ yells, sobbing. “No, no. I am not letting you go, you hear me? I love you so so much, Em, I can’t do this without you. Please don’t make me.”

Emily groans again, looking down at the broken table leg sticking out of her body.

“I-I know what you did for Declan. I am s-so proud of you,” JJ says softly. “I am proud of you because you’re my best friend, you’re my partner, you’re the love of my life. Please, I c-can’t let you go.”

The sobs JJ let out shattered Emily’s heart. She never wanted to be the reason for JJ’s pain.

“Hey,” Emily raises her hand to cup JJ’s chin. She strokes JJ’s tears away, softly. She musters up all the energy she has and begins singing.

“You are my sunshine…”

-

_“...my only sunshine.”_

_It had been a particularly hard day. The recent case, involving kids, got on JJ’s nerves. The last kid was okay, the team brought him back to the station and he was reunited with his parents._

_JJ was laid out across the couch, her head in Emily’s lap and she sang and stroked her hair._

_“You make me happy, when skies are grey.”_

_Emily had a beautiful voice, one that JJ could listen to for the rest of her life and would never get tired of it. Emily started singing to JJ to comfort her after a difficult case two months ago that had JJ sobbing for days. Since then, Emily would sing to her after a hard case, when JJ felt down, or just while they relaxed on their days off. Emily always comforted her, it was one of the many things that JJ loved about the older woman._

_And not once did JJ ever think that Emily would be comforting her in this position._

  
-  
  


“You’ll never know, dear--” Emily chokes, clearly beginning to fade away. “H-how much I love y-you…”

Emily’s eyes close, her body completely going limp. She was seconds away.

JJ strokes Emily’s hair, shushing her. A tear rolls down from JJ’s faded blue eyes and lands on Emily’s cheek. JJ wipes it away and clears her throat. Her voice was barely above a whisper. As JJ finishes for her, Emily takes her last breath.

“Please don’t take my sunshine… away.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. anyway this fic idea came to me in a dream and i had to write it down.


End file.
